Dragonball GT 8: Decimation
by rylansato
Summary: Marron wakes up in another dimension where Cell beat Gohan.
1. A bracelet for Marron

Author's Note: Of course I don't own DBZ or DBGT. I do however own Scatter, Ion, Camino, Okara and Leeta. This one like my other Dragonball Z, GT stories do fit into the timeline and are in a certain order. So, please read, enjoy and please review.

Dragonball GT: Decimation

Trunks walked through the city streets of West City. He was searching for the perfect gift to give to Marron. He walked into an antique store. The place looked old but it was an antique store. The air was full of dust. There were lines of dust in the air from where the sun was shining through the windows. The smell of old books filled the air as well. It was a very typical antique shop. Trunks browsed through the aisles looking around at all the interesting stuff.

"_Man, Scatter would like this place." _Trunks thought to himself. He bent over to look in a display case. He slowly sidestepped looking up and down at the upper and lower shelves. Then he saw it. It was a bracelet lying in the corner of the upper shelf near the end. He knew that it would look great on Marron's wrist. He looked up to see where the store keeper was. Then he saw him on a ladder putting books away.

"Excuse me, sir. I would like to buy this bracelet." Trunks said.

The store keeper stepped down from the ladder and walked behind the counter. He was an older gentleman with grayish-white hair and a white mustache. He pulled out a pair of glasses out of his front left pocket and put them on. He looked at the golden bracelet.

"Ah, yes. That is a one of a kind bracelet. It is very special." He pulled the bracelet out of the case and handed it to Trunks. Trunks held it with two fingers and rotated it. There were mysterious characters engraved on the inner band of the bracelet.

"What do these characters mean?"

"Oh, that is an ancient text. It means power within."

"_Power within, huh. That seems fitting." Trunks thought._ "Interesting. How much."

"55 Zeni." The store keeper replied. Trunks pulled out his wallet and handed him the cash. The store keeper knelt down and then pulled a small purple and black box from underneath the register. He placed the bracelet inside the box and handed it to Trunks.

"Thanks." Trunks said.

"You're welcome and have a nice day." The store keeper said with a smile. Trunks left the antique store and took to the skies of West City to head home. He could not wait to give it to Marron.

Marron sat with Bra in Bra's room waiting for Trunks to get home. The two of them were discussing the upcoming wedding between Bra and Scatter.

"BRA, MARRON! COULD YOU COME DOWN HER, PLEASE." Trunks called.

Marron and Bra came down the stairs to a waiting Trunks.

"What's up, Trunks." Marron asked.

"I have something for you."

Bulma and Vegeta walked in with groceries as Trunks pulled out his gift for Marron.

"Here. I bought this for you." He said as he gave her the little box.

She opened the box to see the bracelet shine as it lied in the box.

"It's beautiful." She said as she slipped it on.

"Our kids are growing up." Bulma said.

Vegeta did not even bother responding he continued into the kitchen to put away the groceries.


	2. Waking up to destruction

Marron flew home after spending the rest of the day with Trunks. She couldn't stop staring at the bracelet that Trunks gave her. Minutes later she arrived to her home at the KAME house. She landed and went inside. Roshi and Krillin were watching TV but she wasn't sure where her mother was. She went up stairs to her room and lied down onto her bed. She began to think about Trunks and how much she loved him. She wondered what life would be like without him. She couldn't imagine it. It would be horrible. She quickly disregarded the thought and moved on to other, happier thoughts. As she was thinking she became tired and drowsy. Moments later she was engulfed in wave of dreams. As she was sleeping, the bracelet on her wrist began to glow.

Marron awoke when a hurried patter of footsteps thundered across the floor outside her room. Then she heard the shouts. They were loud, unintelligible; shouts of hurry. She opened her eyes and saw the shadows moving across the light beneath the door. The moon still shone out her window.

"Move it, Krillin! Scatter, Goten let's go!"

Now that was Piccolo.

"Let's go! Tien, Okara, Ion and Camino have already gone! ––No time, leave it!"

Marron slid silently from beneath the covers and tiptoed across the carpeted floor to the door. She pressed her ear up against the smooth wood and listened carefully.

First she heard the front door slam and the house fell silent––all except the distant sounds of a TV somewhere close.

Marron opened the door and walked out into the hall. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the light, and she held her hand out in front of her at first. "Guys?" she called, and peered each direction through squinted eyes.

No one answered.

As her sight improved she moved towards the stairs and then down them. The hurried tones of the TV set became louder and more distinct. Now she could make out a reporters voice, only this was no average report. Instead of the slick and sultry sounds of the ten o'clock anchors, this woman was, as near as Marron could tell, in hysterics.

"––from the air...thousands dead...city in chaos..."

Marron's eyes widened and she hurriedly tiptoed through the kitchen and into the sitting room where the TV illuminated the dark room and the two others occupying it.

"Hey there Marron," Bulma said. Yamcha was sleeping on the couch wrapped in bandages.

"What's happening?" she asked, ignoring her completely. "What's this all about?"

Bulma grabbed up the remote and turned the volume up a few notches.

"For those of you just joining us, as you can see behind me the destruction is the greatest ever imposed on a modern city. The attacker appeared in the sky and rained fire down on defenseless civilians for several minutes before disappearing."

The camera zoomed out to show the city from a chopper's view. It looked like something out of an Armageddon movie, the night sky turned to orange by the flames that crawled up sky scrapers and swirled around entire city blocks. Even from above the wreckage was plain as day. Many structures had toppled into the streets, and some even collapsed on residential areas where no doubt hundreds of sleeping people had been crushed by the many thousands of tons of concrete.

"I...can't describe what's just happened to you viewers. There simply...aren't words," the reporter on the scene mumbled into the microphone. Her black hair was in disarray and her glasses were cracked in the right lens.

"Tell us what you can," the slightly more composed anchor on the other half of the screen said. "Anything. What did this creature look like?"

The reporter looked at the ground a moment and then back to the camera. Her stare sent chills up Marron's spine.

"It's eyes––they were so...horri––"

Immediately the reporter's words broke off and morphed into a scream of horror. Marron leaned in closer and, after the reporter ducked and cleared the view, saw small energy balls shooting upward from an unseen location in the distance. The noise they made was a low electric hum. The cluster of beams rose and rose until they were off the screen, then slowly lost momentum, turned over, and then rained down.

The screen went white. Bulma screamed.

Marron's stomach immediately went numb. Soon nearly everyone in that city would be baked alive or obliterated by the blasts. Tears stung in her eyes.

"_I don't understand this. Yesterday everything was fine and peaceful. Now the Earth is total chaos." _ Marron thought to herself. She looked over to Bulma. Bulma's hair was cut shorter than what it was the day before. She was even wearing a blue jacket that had the capsule corp. patch on the left shoulder. "What is going on?" She asked. "Who is doing this and why all of a sudden is the Earth under siege?" Bulma looked at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" It's been like this for the past twenty-four years. Cell has taken over Earth."

"Cell? You mean the green monster that Gohan beat and had to absorb my mother to become stronger?" Bulma was even more confused. Marron was about half right.

"Gohan never beat Cell. Cell killed Gohan."

"This isn't right. Cell has been dead for years. Gohan and Videl have a kid named Pan. Trunks and I are together. You and Vegeta have a daughter named Bra, who is engaged to Scatter. Everything is peaceful. This is like a bad nightmare."

"What are you talking about? This is real as real can be. I wish it were different." Bulma thought that Marron had gone off the deep end. She hadn't the foggiest idea what Marron was talking about. Gohan never met anyone by the name of Videl nor did they have a kid. And surely she didn't have a daughter and Marron and Trunks never got together. The Earth hasn't been at peace for a long time.


	3. Cell toying with Okara

"Where? Where is he!" Okara barked, and threw the man he had been holding by the collar back a few steps. "You say you saw them. Now which way did he go?"

"I––I didn't see––"

Okara growled and took a step forward. "Don't lie to me. There are eight directions and he must have gone one of them. He didn't take out your eyes, did he?"

"No…no he didn't, ma'am. I don't know where he flew off to." The man trembled. Okara looked to the others.

"Shall we?"

The whole company lifted off the ground into the air. Higher and higher they soared until they were level with the tallest standing building. Okara clenched her fists and closed her eyes, letting out wave after wave of energy.

"Why did he stop?" Krillin said to Piccolo. "How come he stopped attacking?"

Piccolo first looked at Okara, floating with her arms crossed, then said, "He has the advantage on us now. I'd suggest you be on guard. That goes for you, too, Tien."

"If I were you three, I'd be on my way," Okara interrupted. "You're not needed. You're not wanted. I am more than capable of––"

"I'm sure you believe that." A deep, proper voice broke the discussion, and all eyes relocated themselves on the figure that had appeared out of nowhere. "But I'm afraid it is––how should one say?––inaccurate."

"Oh, so you finally come out." Goten said.

"I came out to shut you up. You're too loud. Plus the power levels are just too annoying."

"You actually think that you are going to shut me up?" Okara snapped.

"Not anymore. I'm not feeling it right now." Cell toyed.

He turned around to take off.

"Don't turn your back to me!" She roared.

The thought of grabbing Okara flashed through Piccolo's mind. He knew what was going to happen before it even happened. But by the time he had weighed the options (all of which invariably ended in a battle––though the opponents changed), the female Saiyan had made her move.

In a blinding flash of gold that cast a glow on the shattered ruins below, Okara screamed in her thundering voice until a surge of power unlike anything Piccolo had ever felt erupted before him. Pure awe tore through Piccolo's insides. How could Okara be...? It was unthinkable! But Piccolo had no time to think it out; almost as fast as the change had happened, the golden ball of fire streaked forward with a fist cocked.

Cell, however, had sensed the danger. With precision unlike anything Piccolo had ever seen, he spun and sunk his fists into both halves of Okara's abdomen. The aura around her suddenly faded, and the furious countenance upon her face dropped to a painful look of shock. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened, but Cell quickly vanished just as quickly as he had appeared, and the last thing Piccolo saw of him was a spec dodging in between the fallen buildings of the city.

"Impossible…." Goten said.

"It doesn't matter," Piccolo stopped him.

Okara still had not moved an inch, and Piccolo knew that the shock ran far deeper than anything physical.

Piccolo gazed up at the moon for a moment and watched a thick gray cloud cover its white light. When he finally looked down again Okara had disappeared. Krillin merely pointed his finger southward and shook his head while Okara's unfamiliar energy slowly faded away.

"What do we do, Piccolo?" Tien asked.

At first silence rang, then: "I think we get ready for a new kind of battle."

"You think we can win?"

Piccolo sighed and another wave of silence engulfed the trio. "No, Tien. I don't."


	4. Goodbye, Mr Tien

Marron sat at a table with her head propped up with one hand and slowly moving her finger back and forth on the table top with the other hand. Bulma walked over and set a cup of coffee in front of Marron and then sat down next to her. Marron proceeded to explain why the events that were happening were all wrong.

"I obviously wasn't born when this happened but from what my Scatter had told me that Cell and Gohan were at a deadlock with two kamehameha waves. Gohan was about to lose when Vegeta came out of nowhere and hit Cell with an energy blast. That was enough to divert Cell's attention and Gohan was able to over power him and destroy him." Marron said.

"Well, that's not exactly what happened here. After Cell returned and killed Trunks. Vegeta shot at him in a blind rage. Cell didn't hesitate and killed Vegeta there. Therefore Vegeta wasn't around to help out Gohan and Cell overpowered him. I guess that was the difference in our universes." Bulma concluded.

Tien and Chouzu were on their way back to the KAME house from following a lead on Cell. Their lead turned out to be false. They passed over what was left of Scramble City. Just then Tien stopped in his tracks. Chouzu looked up at him.

"What's wrong, Tien."

"He's here."

Just then Cell's version of the Special Beam Cannon shot up at them. The two Z fighters separated. Cell appeared in front of the three-eyed human.

"I've decided it's your turn now." Cell said.

Cell didn't waste any time. He teleported behind Tien and backhanded him to the ground. Just then Cell felt somebody latch onto his back. Cell reached for him but couldn't get him off his back.

"Good-bye, Mr. Tien." Chouzu said as he gathered his life energy.

Chouzu glowed brightly then exploded.

"CHOUZU!" Tien yelled.

The smoke cleared and Cell still remained.

"Don't look so surprised, Tien. Did you really think that such an impudent being such as Chouzu could defeat me?"

Tien shot up through the air. Cell readied himself for Tien's attack but it never came. Tien shot up past Cell. Cell looked up at Tien wondering what he was thinking. Tien put his hands together to for a triangle.

"TRI-BEAM! HA! TAKE THIS" Tien yelled as he fired a beam at Cell.

The beam hit Cell dead on. Tien fired more times and kept on hitting Cell. Finally Cell avoided the attacks and made his way to Tien. Tien attempted an attack but missed. Cell punched Tien in the face. Tien stumbled back a bit. Tien pointed his finger getting ready to fire his Dodonpa beam. Cell teleported right in front of Tien and grabbed him by his neck. Tien attempted to throw a punch but it was caught by Cell's hand.

"Tisk, Tisk." Cell said as his grasp on Tien's neck tightened.

Tien's vision blurred into nothingness. Cell let go of Tien's body and let drop into the remains of what used to be Scramble City.

Goten sensed something and turned to his side to see Piccolo standing next to him with a grave expression. Goten looked up at Piccolo and noticed the expression on his face carried traces of something other than usual seriousness. There was a sadness there that he hadn't seen for quite some time.

"Something wrong, Piccolo?"

The Namekian turned his eyes downward to the boy and considered the question a moment. "Tien's dead," he said at last. "Cell got to him."

Goten's insides turned to ice. Numb shock crept up his back and tears immediately stung in his eyes.

"Okara!" Piccolo said. "He got Tien," Piccolo said at once. He didn't know how else to break the news. But he knew she didn't want it flowery.

Okara stared a moment in silent contemplation. "Hm," she said at last, and walked away. And that was all she said.


	5. 4 go, 1 returns

The city was like the others. The others, when the team arrived, had unanimously been smoldering with the dying flames of destruction that had hailed down upon them suddenly and without possibility of response. So was this.

Goten walked along patiently next to Piccolo. Both of them had been zipping along ahead of themselves with their internal energy sensors hoping to pick up that faint trace of life holed up in a collapsed building somewhere.

This city––whose name Goten forgot––had been attacked yesterday. After Tien a few days ago, they wanted to take no chances. That, and this city, being somewhat closer to the mainland airstrip for Trainer's isle, Okara absolutely forbade any movement for a minimum of twenty-four hours, and no flying was permitted for two weeks anywhere near that point.

Goten walked past piles of concrete, puddles of rusty water, dead plants and charred brick. Once in awhile, and he had to stifle his vomit if he so much as glanced at them, he saw the half-charred bodies of nameless victims scattered at the base of buildings. They hadn't made it inside in time. No matter, they would have been crushed by the tumbling buildings if they had.

"Don't ever make the mistake of thinking this was your fault," Piccolo said, obviously sensing the internal struggle in the guy. "You could have done nothing even if you wanted to. Only gotten you killed. Remember that people count on you."

Goten nodded without saying anything. He was sure his voice would crack if he did.

The wind howled and broke the ungodly silence in the desolate city. Goten looked forward through time and imagined how vines would slowly wrap around the wreckage, sealing this place as nothing more than a vacant ruin for the rest of eternity. The elements would degrade the broken concrete and stone until one day nothing but a few taller, jagged remnants remained––a fallen tribute to man's former glory.

Before the reign of the invincible Cell.

The thought made Goten's emotion fall into a whole other category of depression. Sometimes at night––though he'd sooner tell Okara than his own mother––he cursed the day he'd been born to see this happen. To see the world change like this. And, he would tell this to no one, and try to conceal it from Kami himself if he could, but once in awhile, in those darker moments, when the weight of it all pressed down on him, he blamed his father.

His own _father, who he didn't even know. _Goku, who had saved the world so many times without even asking for a polite Thank You. Goten suddenly became disgusted with himself. Out of all the people that the finger could be pointed at, the one it continually fell on in his mind was none other than the one who least deserved––

"Strange," Piccolo muttered, breaking Goten's concentration. "It doesn't usually take this long to find someone still hanging on."

Goten didn't respond; he merely hung his head and continued marching forward through the stench of death and rotted bodies, through the humidity and sweat, through the heartache that wouldn't be soothed.

Tien hadn't been easy, nor had Trunks for that matter. Goten only knew one Trunks. He wasn't born when Future Trunks was around. But he would never forget the look in Trunks' eye before he died. Cell had beaten the two of them. They were beginning to run off when Cell had fired an energy blast at them. The blast separated them. Goten was thrown a few feet from Trunks. Cell then walked over and put his foot on Trunks' head, pushing it into the ground, suffocating him. Trunks' died moments later. Goten would have fallen that day too if it weren't for the others arriving. Goten hadn't been able to force himself to cry, and he secretly reasoned that _it _was his father's fault as well, at least in part. But here on his man only Kami knows survivor run, it was all the young Saiyan could do to keep himself composed.

It wasn't the death that that rattled him. Dying was a part of life, he understood that. Whether a man dies young or old is inconsequential in the scope of eternity. But it wasn't just people that were dying. Something else was dying that tore Goten's insides out. The _past _was dying. Everything they had fought for––gone in the blink of an eye.

And this...this _damn city _with its broken buildings and piles of bodies and the hot sun and the dead silence was what replaced it.

More so than that, Goten began to lose the memories of his mother. The meals, the fun stuff, all of it was disappearing little by little. He worked so hard and trained the new kids and studied the android's movements...in the swirl of chaos he stopped thinking about them.

Goten snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. They had managed to walk through at least five full blocks so far, just he and Piccolo and Krillin. Piccolo, Goten noticed, was caught in his own reverie, and Krillin behind them was silent as well.

"So dead," Krillin commented after another block passed. He caught stride with Goten and the three of them walked together at a steady pace.

"They took their time with this one," Piccolo added.

Leeta was a bit farther ahead, reporting no findings. Goten heard a wind chime somewhere in the distance––a haunting sound. A distant scream, however, interrupted the hollow bells. The three on the ground turned their heads in time to see a slicing beam cut through Leeta and sent her falling to the ground.

"Get inside a building!" Piccolo shouted through the confusion. "It's a trap! Hide your power and stay low!"

"Oh I don't think that will be necessary," a dark voice answered.

Goten turned his eyes from Piccolo––who had been staring back at him––to a figure he hadn't seen for a few days. The green skin, short tail in between the black long wings, and the crown.

"I waited all day. Where were you guys?"

Goten whirled and terror filled him all over again. Everything suddenly added up in Goten's mind. There were no survivors because there was to be no warning of what was coming. And what was coming was simple enough to figure out.

Cell took a few slow steps forward and crossed his arms. Then out from Cell's tail came smoke the smoke formed into a perfect replica of Cell. It was a Shadow Cell.

Piccolo threw off his weighted cape and turban. Krillin dropped into a fighting stance. Goten stood still.

Cell fired an energy blast between the three fighters. Cell rushed in and kicked Goten in the jaw sending him through a building. He landed on a slab of pavement.

Battles aren't the long, drawn-out affairs that history usually records them as, Goten reflected as he lay on the hard pavement with blood oozing out of the side of his head. Not that this one was technically over, but it would be very soon.

The sounds of Piccolo's continuous grunts finally forced him to bend his elbows and push himself up again. The big chunk of concrete that had landed and rolled part of the way off him when he had smashed through that building dug into his back and then fell away. His head was still spinning from when Cell had jacked him one in the jaw, so he stumbled a few steps and struggled to find the source of the pain.

_Where are you...where are you...there!_

The young Saiyan took off at a sprint and rounded the corner, hopping a fallen light post. He felt around and eventually found himself staring upwards at the top of one of the few remaining buildings in the area. He could make out Piccolo's tall green form doing circles with the sleek figure of Cell.

The shadow Cell was no where to be seen.

Krillin was still breathing, at least. Goten felt his energy was still somewhere around half, but he didn't know how long that would last.

It was when Piccolo landed beside him so hard that the pavement collapsed that Goten made the snap decision. Cell was pursuing the blow with a passion, so Goten raised his hands, cupped them together and fired three semi-powerful blasts at the android. The first two were deflected, and the third, though it hit, only stopped Cell from grinding Piccolo through the earth's crust.

"I'd get out of here if I were you," Cell said through a smirk. "I'll only let you interfere so long before I get angry."

Goten was about to respond when suddenly the light around him transformed to purple and a huge wave of energy nailed Cell square in the chest. He turned to see Piccolo standing in the small crater with his hand raised, breathing heavily.

"Get out of here, Goten!" Piccolo shouted and took off towards the bio android. "Run!" He added just before entangling himself in another hand-to-hand barrage of kicks and punches.

"They're both right you know."

That was the second time today the Cell shadow had snuck up on him. Goten felt his stomach go numb and a tingly heat crawl up his back. The green android advanced with slow, methodical steps. His cold eyes bored into his.

"I swear you should learn to do as you're told."

In spite of his fear, Goten responded: "You already tried to teach me, remember?"

Cell chuckled softly. "If at first you don't succeed––"

"_Goten get down!_"

Without thinking Goten dropped to his knees. It was a good thing, too, for just as soon as he did, a yellow disc of energy tore over his head and sped towards the Cell copy. Elation filled the Saiyan when he realized it was Krillin's Destructo Disc attack (or as Okara had called it, "the spitwad of the fighters"). It was supposed to be able to cut through any material object.

But it didn't.

Far from slicing the Shadow Cell's head off, it merely smashed into a thousand tiny fragments of energy that disappeared like candles in a high wind. Goten turned to find Krillin staggering towards him. His face was puffed and swollen on the right side, and his arm hung limply down past his knee. Blood caked the front of his shirt.

Goten deduced this attack had cost him what little energy he had left. His morale, though, was long gone now. Cell smiled at the little man and looked down at her chest where the attack had shattered.

"That's a neat little trick. The doctor's records show it is far more powerful than it actually is, I'm afraid. Maybe it should be more like––"

Cell lifted a single finger in the air and studied it. A moment passed, and a small, thin sheet of rotating energy rocketed forward back above Goten's head, and struck Krillin––who had no time to dodge––just above the wrist.

He screamed.

Blood poured from the wound onto the appendage now on the pavement. First Krillin stumbled to the right, then to the left––then he fell backwards clutching his bleeding stump in the other hand. His voice grew hoarse from the cries.

"Yes, that's much better," Cell said cooly.

"_You monster,_" Goten roared and charged him. He let out every ounce of energy he had and put it in his flight. Just before he arrived, he ducked his head down, threw up his shoulder and––

_Crack._

He felt his own body weight sink into the stomach of the tech organic android, who issued a startled gasp and fell backwards. When he looked up, he found with great disappointment that Cell had managed to stay on his feet and wasn't so much damaged as he was startled.

"Well well," Cell said through a chuckle. "I think this little guy needs to learn some manners.

Cell smile faded away rather quickly after that. Goten knew he'd made a slight mistake, but with Krillin lying on the ground behind him turning white he didn't have much chance to stop and think about it. He figured the best course of action would be to somehow escape Cell's eye a moment and get his friend to safety in a building somewhere.

What happened next would take hours for Goten to sort out through the tears.

Cell shot forward looking for blood. Goten dashed to the side in hopes of dodging him, but as soon as he got stable again, Piccolo's hulking form crashed into him, and they both went sprawling on the pavement.

The Namekian had the purple blood of his kind pouring from dozens of wounds, and his breathing was sharp. Goten had time enough to look up and find Cell once again pursuing the attack. There would be no stopping him this time.

"_Nooo!"_ Goten cried.

"Run...Goten," Piccolo whispered.

Cell's knee landed on Piccolo's chest, which collapsed with a crunch and a surge of Namekian blood. He gurgled once as the last breath escaped his lungs, and Piccolo died.

Every ounce of Goten's body went numb. It started in his stomach and then raced up and down to his arms and legs, fingers and toes. His breath caught in his lungs. His brain desperately tried to catch up with the chaos––it had happened so fast. After a moment of staring at Piccolo's disgusting body Goten found himself gazing on Cell who smiled a satisfied smile.

"That takes care of that," the tech organic android mocked.

Tears leaked from Goten's eyes and his hands began to tremble––with rage, with sadness.

_It happened so fast..._

Goten knew it would really catch up with him later, if he made it to later. His parasympathetic fight or flight mechanism was conflicting with the grief...for now. When it settled off and died away the hot tears would flow down his pale cheeks to his trembling purple lips.

"What about this one?" Cell asked his shadow. Goten thought he was referring to him, but he was looking at Krillin who had lost so much blood he was barely awake.

"He's yours, Do what you want."

Cell looked back and forth between Goten's hollow eyes and Krillin's dying form. "I think he's outlived his use," she said matter-of-factly. "No use delaying the inevitable."

Goten couldn't make himself move. The gripping, searing hatred bubbling in his chest mixed with the indescribable frustration kept him on his knees with tears sliding from his eyes. He wanted to get up and charge; he _wanted _to go and fight; but he couldn't... He simply couldn't.

Cell arrived by Krillin and picked him up by the back of his shirt. He hung limply in his hands, the one stump still dribbling blood down on the ground.

"Please stop..." Goten whispered. The young man's eyes were broken, vacant.

Cell only smiled at him. "I don't think so."

He gripped Krillin by the leg with one hand and the shoulder with the other. In one fluid motion, the green android drew he knee up to his waste and brought the body down upon it. Goten heard the _crack _and twisted his innards into a hot, piercing void.

Cell's chuckle rang in his ears. More droplets fell onto his cheeks. And Marron would never see her father again.

It was supposed to be a rescue mission. Just another normal day. Now his two best friends were dead. Dead and he on his knees like a worthless piece of garbage, waiting for his own premature end.

"Just do it," Goten said. By this time Cell was standing next to him waiting for his move. "Get it over with."

"Goten, Goten," Cell cooed, taking his cheeks in his cold, coarse hands. "I'm not going to kill you. You've still got a purpose left to serve."

Goten stood and faced them. "What?"

"Go back and tell Okara that I'm waiting for her. Tell her he's running out of decoys."

"No," Goten seethed. "We finish this now. You and me."

"Oh don't worry," Cell countered, "you'll get your turn."

"No," Goten repeated with more tears stinging in his eyes. "We finish it right now."

Cell laughed at his persistence. Suddenly Cell performed a quick roundhouse kick that caught the boy in the jaw and sent him spinning through a brick wall. "There, it's finished," he called after him. He was still laughing as he flew away.


	6. Even the KAME House is no safe haven

Bulma sat with Marron at the KAME House. Ion sat at the radar monitor. The screen popped on when a dot appeared on the screen.

"We've got a flyer." Ion said.

"Who is it?" Bulma asked.

"Uh…it's human/Saiyan. It's Goten."

Goten returned to the safe house by himself. Marron and Bulma came outside to find the battered Saiyan drop to his hands and knees as soon as his feet touched the ground. Tears streamed down his face. Bulma ran over to him.

"What's wrong. What happened. Where's Piccolo and Krillin?" Bulma asked.

"Cell ambushed us and he killed Piccolo and Krillin."

Marron dropped to her knees and cried.

Just then Cell appeared out of no where. Marron jumped up in shock. Ion jumped up and in front of Marron in his battle ready stance.

"Don't worry I didn't come here to fight. Just to toy with you all." Cell said as he walked into the KAME house. He looked over and saw Yamcha lying on the couch in bandages. He raised a hand at Yamcha and energy began to emanate from it.

"NO DON'T" Bulma yelled.

Cell fired an energy blast at Yamcha, vaporizing him and blowing a hole in the side of the house. Ion lunged at Cell only for him to be caught by his hands. He tried to rip himself from Cell's iron clad grip but it was no use. Even in his Super Saiyan form he was no match for him. Cell began to send energy into his body. He began to glow and it wasn't from them being Super Saiyan. Ion screamed as he began to vaporize. And in an instant he was turned into oblivion.

Cell turned around to the remaining people in the house.

"Hmm…maybe I did come here to fight."

Cell flew out of the hole in the wall and flew off.

Hours later the rest of the group arrived from their daily patrolling routine. They walked into the house to see the hole and Bulma, Marron and Goten shaken up.

"What happened?" Okara demanded.

"Cell appeared out of no where he killed Yamcha then proceeded to kill Ion." Goten said.

Okara's eyes widened. She then flew out the door, literally. Scatter, Goten and Camino were in tow. They flew off after Cell.

"THAT'S IT!" Okara screamed, "I'm going to kill this thing once and for all."

"You are?" A voice said above them.

The four of them stopped in their tracks. They looked above them and saw Cell. Okara gritted her teeth. She wanted to destroy Cell more than ever now. She powered up Super Saiyan level 2. Goten and Scatter followed suite but Okara stopped them.

"I'm going to fight him. You guys stand back."

Scatter came up next to her.

"Okara, we have to take him together. You're not strong enough."

At that comment she backhanded Scatter across the face.

"Don't make me tell you twice." She snapped.

Okara lunged at Cell. He sidestepped her. She quickly retaliated with a backhand using her right arm. Cell blocked it with his forearm. He grabbed her arm and held it in place. She couldn't move it. She attempted to hit him with her other arm but he grabbed it too. Then he twisted them both, breaking both of her arms. She screamed in agony. She couldn't cuddle the pain with her hands, she just bared it. Cell wasn't finished with her yet. He placed his left hand on the back of her head and his right hand on her chin.

"Didn't you say that you were going to beat me?" Cell laughed. Okara looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She knew this was it for her and she couldn't do anything about it. He then thrust his right hand upward. He had snapped her neck. The remaining Z fighters watched in horror as their Saiyan comrade fell into the water. Scatter watched the body of Okara slowly fade away into the darkness of the ocean. He became more furious by the second. He screamed into the air. Scatter powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and put his hands at his side and gathered his ki.

"Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee-HAAA!" He shot the blue beam from his hands and it was headed right at Cell. Cell just looked at the oncoming wave and knocked it aside. Scatter's eyes widened. He powered down. He knew they couldn't beat him now, if ever at all. Cell began to lower his descent to Scatter's level. Scatter was frozen, he couldn't make himself move. Camino and Goten grabbed him and took off into the air. Cell watched as the remaining Z fighters retreated once more.

The remaining Z fighters returned to the KAME House. Once they landed Scatter dropped to his knees and cried. He lowered his head into the sand. The tear soaked sand disappeared in the tide of the ocean. Marron came over to comfort him. She unhitched his sword or Trunks' sword depending on how you looked at it. She set the sword off to the side and hugged Scatter tightly.

"I'm going to kill this thing." Scatter said.

"I know." Marron said while running her hands through his hair trying to comfort him.


	7. Showdown on the Lookout

Goten came outside.

"Hey guys, I just got of the horn with Dende and he wants us to report to the lookout."

Marron and Scatter nodded. Camino and Bulma came outside. Bulma put her arms around Camino's neck and the five of them took to the air.

A little while later they arrived at the lookout. They touched down and were greeted by Dende and Mr. Popo.

"I have a feeling that Cell will show and it will be the final showdown here." Camino said.

"I have that same feeling." Goten added.

"Well we need to take Marron into the hyperbolic Time Chamber and train her." Dende said.

"I'd hate to be the pessimistic Saiyan here but honestly how would training in there help us out? The rest of us have been training for all of our lives and we can't beat Cell. I'd love all the help we can get but I don't see how it would help." Scatter said.

"Marron's father was one of the original Z fighters and one of the strongest fighters. Her mother was also one of the strongest fighters 24 years ago. And just like Gohan she too has a hidden potential." Mr. Popo said. "Now come with us, Marron."

Marron did as she was told. The three of them entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The others just sat around and waited for either Marron to finish her training or for Cell to arrive. Unfortunately for them the latter came first. Cell appeared at the Lookout's edge. The three remaining Z fighters had fear run across their faces.

"Ah, I never get tired of those looks." Cell said.

"We need to give Marron more time." Camino whispered.

The other two nodded.

"Let's take this freak." Scatter said.

The three of them charged at their enemy. Goten did a flying kick over Cell's head. Camino charged in and took a swipe at Cell's head. Cell ducked and let the hand fly over. Cell came back with a punch to Camino's stomach. Camino fell to the ground but as Camino fell Scatter rose behind him charging a kamehameha wave. Scatter fired the wave and hit Cell with it a point blank range. Once the smoke cleared Cell was gone. The three walked towards one another, confused.

"That wave shouldn't have killed him. It wasn't that powerful. I've seen him knock away more powerful ones." Scatter said.

"Stay alert, guys." Goten said.

Just then Cell appeared in between all three of them. He punched Scatter and Camino in the face then with his tail stabbed Goten. The life just poured out of Goten. Cell picked up Goten with his tail then threw Goten's body over the edge of the Lookout.

Bulma screamed.

Cell walked towards her. Camino and Scatter stepped in front of Bulma. They were going to protect her no matter the cost. They both leapt at the tech-organic android. They kicked and punched at Cell but he just dodged the attacks. Camino charged his main attack.

"Aaaa-kaaa-naaa-miii-HAA!"

He shot the beam at Cell but the android just held it then shot it back at Camino. Camino was engulfed in is own attack. His lifeless body fell to the ground. Scatter powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and charged at Cell, drawing his sword. He lifted it up over his head and was about to deliver a blow but Cell was too quick for him. Cell's arm shot out and hit Scatter in the chest. Scatter's vision faded. The sword sheath fell from around Scatter's shoulder and landed on the ground. Cell had impaled Scatter with his arm. Cell pulled his arm out of Scatter's chest and let the body fall. There were no more Z fighters left. Cell turned his attention to Bulma. Bulma shook with fear. She hoped that Dende and Mr. Popo would finish with Marron quickly. Time was running out.

Cell walked towards Bulma with killer intent in his eyes. He grabbed her by her neck and raised her in the air. She attempted to punch him but he grabbed her arm and broke it. She screamed in pain. He raised his hand to deliver a fatal blow. Bulma clinched her body tightly and waited.


	8. Marron's Hidden Power

"Destructo Disc!" A voice yelled.

The yellow energy disc sliced through Cell's arm. Cell dropped Bulma and stumbled backward in pain. Bulma looked back to see Marron standing there. The bracelet was glowing brightly on her wrist. Marron fired more energy blasts, taking out more of Cell's body. Cell stood there battered and broken. All that was left of Cell was his legs, lower back, and enough of his chest to hold up his head.

"How did you…become…more powerful?"

"Well, with my parents being part of the strongest fighters on Earth, I inherited some of that power and strength. I just never knew it. Now it's time for your end." Marron said.

"Oh, I don't think so, little one. It is your end." Cell said.

At that moment Cell's tail shot out and around his body and headed straight for the unsuspecting Marron. She attempted to dodge the attack but the tail was too fast. It pierced through the skin of her neck and shot all the way through. Marron's eyes were wide, full of fear and shock. Cell pulled out his tail and retracted it. The rest of his body began to regenerate. Bulma couldn't believe it. It almost happened. Cell was almost defeated. Marron had only to fire one more blast but like always, Cell came through. Bulma stumbled over to Marron's body grabbed the bracelet off of her lifeless wrist. Then she ran over to Scatter's body and set the bracelet down on the ground. Then she grabbed Scatter's/Trunks' sword. Cell was almost regenerated and was walking towards her. With one arm broken, Bulma had trouble lifting the sword.

"How do you know that the other universe is any better than this one?" Cell asked.

"Because it has to be." Bulma replied as she brought the sword down and sliced the bracelet in half. A bright light emanated from the bracelet engulfing everything.

Marron awoke in her bed. She looked around in confusion. She didn't even remember what had happened. Nor did she have any idea she was in a different universe. She needed to get a breath of fresh air. She walked outside and stood on the porch of the KAME house. The wind slightly blew in her face. She closed her eyes and slightly raised her head. The bracelet on her wrist glowed dimly then fell apart and drifted into the wind.

Author's Note: So, what did you all think? I hope you liked it but I won't know if you don't review. So, please leave a review and please check out my other stories and leave a review. And yes I have this same message at the end of my other stories.


End file.
